


可研究关系

by Ivan_Misha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Misha/pseuds/Ivan_Misha
Summary: 不二观意识流车，他们俩冲突的关系真的非常色气。上一次这么萌这种不开车对不起组织的关系是在萌冷战组的时候！我可以！
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Mizuki Hajime
Kudos: 6





	可研究关系

————  
即使没有繁衍的需求，性依然是第一驱动力。

观月板着脸站在讲台上，身后足有五米长的巨大电子黑板将他的身体衬得十分娇小，他背挺得很直，光是站在那便散发着不可一世的气势。二十二岁的年龄对于一个高校老师而言太过年轻，可他的头脑让他过早的完成了他的博士学位，比起写文章，他更喜欢接触些值得研究的人类。  
下面的学生很安静，他的人类行为学总是人满为患的，虽然他明白他们大部分并不是单纯为了欣赏他的课程而来，比起垂直流动或者单向沟通，他们对这位同龄的师长今天领口为什么多扣了一颗扣子更感兴趣。  
比如那位总是能抢坐在第一排的不二周助。

性是一种侵略。

观月对此坚信不疑，尤其是不二在他身后用领带将他的脖子勒住的时候，窒息和紧张会让他变得更紧，让身后摆弄着腰肢的罪魁祸首发出舒服的叹息。他知道，对方享受这种侵略，用武器或者纯粹的力量将他放倒，无视他的痛苦和恐惧，将自己的硕大捅到深处，然后品尝他的呻吟，吮吸着他充满力量却又无济于事的反抗，用更快的顶弄作为回报。  
这绝对是一种入侵，那种让观月忍不住想要扭断不二脖子的入侵，每一次他都会凶恶地想着如何把不二周助的内脏翻过来，然后尖叫着射得到处都是。

那么性的过程就是一场得寸进尺的领地扩张。

他们的性爱从来没有和平过，就像他们在课上的针锋相对，而观月对此说不上喜欢或者讨厌。不二总是用一种毫不在意的态度迎接他的课程，可却偏偏要选择坐在他眼前一方寸的地方，用各种不会制造出声音的方法惹他生气。  
在不二故意晃着手机对着他拍照时，他会笑着将电子笔直接扔到不二周助的脸上，然后丝毫不给面子的将他损得一无是处......  
“老师，你真应该安静一点。”  
于是他性格恶劣的学生把那根竦然的肉棒狠狠地插进了他的嘴里。他被插得摇摇晃晃，口水濡湿了不二灰色的校服裤子。他会从校服裤子的线头想到跨性别偏见，不二不在乎他过于发达的大脑有多容易分心，他只要粗暴地揪住他微卷的头发，就可以拉回他这位“服务者”注意力。  
有了第一次便会有第二次，扩张是无止境的，在欲望被满足后不二的要求会更过分，观月奉行的人类研究学让他无比坚信这一点。他会在某个和不二言语冲突的日子，被他这位灵动又迷人的学生锁在学校的储藏间里，在那里半推半就地吞吐对方的硕大，如果他不配合，就会有一只手按住他的脖子，让那根硬而温暖的东西深入到他无法接受的地方，让他一边哭一边呛咳，即使他求饶，惩罚也依旧不会停止。不二不会理会他的任何话，就好像他失聪了一样，但他会对观月侮辱性的话有一些反应，肢体上的反应，他会变得更硬，充血的阴茎会疯了一样操他的喉咙，让他再说不出任何一个有意义的词汇。因此他必须好好的服侍不二身下的这根不太话的怪物，直到对方心满意足的看到他舌根上的白浊，再温柔的放开他。

有了性，它所依附的名为爱恋的东西便浮现。

不二喜欢看着他过于年轻的老师那黑紫色的头发沾上白色的斑驳。那很美，脆弱，反差，又纯净。可他的恋人至少还有两节课去买弄他的风骚和智慧，他不能让他难堪，于是他选择逼迫着他把那些腥甜的液体吞下去。  
这是为了他的老师着想。  
但观月不会因为这件事感激不二，他是个社会学研究学者，但并不代表每件人类行为他都想参与，包括给别人口交和在混乱的储物间里被干到失去意识。  
研究，学习，探讨。观月认为这段不健康的关系中他所能得到的积极的东西接近于无，可他从来没有想过逃离。在他被从正面进入时，他会对不二的表情产生好奇，他想知道不二高潮的时候会不会眯起眼睛，或者叫他的名字。  
事实上，他会。  
对于总是对世界有着探索欲望的社会学家来说，这算是积极的部分。

爱恋即是战争。

从人类行为学上来讲，观月认为他们相爱了。侵略的警报已经响彻云霄，而以爱情作为名义的战争才刚刚开始。  
观月会学着恋爱手册里的内容，把手作的蛋糕塞到第一排正对着讲台的抽屉里，然后他会得到一个在课上吃东西的坏学生以及十几条爱的言语攻势。  
蛋糕是一颗炸弹，而那些短信就是战书。  
当他们滚到床上时，观月的手机还在不停的收到露骨的话语，那些挤满他邮箱的话不二不会亲口对他说，他们没必要在战场上用扩音器喊些无关紧要的话，只需要带着毁灭性的欲望向对方的领地发起进攻。  
观月的反抗从来不会停止，就好像不二征服的欲望永远不会断绝，他们在床上就像是两条厮打交缠的猛蛇，他们不担心因为快感而收紧的手会让对方伤痕累累，反而他们喜欢给对方留下印记，用手指，用皮带，用牙齿，将战争的印记留在对方身体的每一个角落。  
观月喜欢抓不二的背，他甚至故意把指甲修剪尖锐，致力于把不二带给他的苦难尽数归还，而不二便没有那么恶毒，他只是喜欢用领带绞着他的脖子狠狠的进入他，在他胸膛愈发绝望的震颤中猜想他心跳的节奏。  
当硝烟散去，那些高潮后温存的时间里，观月会温柔细碎地吻着不二被抓伤的血痕，享受着他英勇的战果，而不二则会找来能遮掩住观月脖颈处勒痕的衣服，细心的为他扣上每一颗扣子，用刻意的调戏去提起他的身子有多么喜欢这个。战争后的把戏时间，两个人都乐此不疲。

于是战争后的和平，成为了自欺欺人的艺术。

所以观月今天多扣了一颗扣子，第一排的不二周助正意味不明地向他微笑。

——end


End file.
